The purpose of this SBIR Phase I project is to develop a computer-based alcohol use screening and education tool called Know the Risks: Alcohol and Older Adults. This user-friendly tool will assess alcohol use and provide educational content about the age-related risks of alcohol use and abuse to an under-identified and under-treated population: older adults. It is also designed to encourage greater health/service provider recognition of older adults as an at-risk population for alcohol use. The primary audience for the tool is older adults who are seeking care in medical, clinic, social and residential settings serving older adults. Designed for easy adaptation into these settings, the tool includes two components: (1) an audio-enhanced, automatic progressing alcohol-use screening instrument, including a custom printout offering score interpretation and learning activity recommendations; and (2) a multimedia Learning Center offering interactive educational activities concerning the age-related risks of alcohol use (e.g., lowered alcohol tolerance with age; interaction effects between alcohol and medications; medical and behavioral consequences of alcohol use; exacerbation of pre-existing medical conditions; and increased risks for accidents, falls and injuries). The self-administered tool is designed for easy adaptation in medical, clinic, social and residential settings serving older populations. In addition to educating older adults about age-related alcohol risks, the tool is designed to foster needed alcohol-risk prevention and treatment discussions between health/service providers and their older clients. Statement of Relevance to Public Health The proposed SBIR Phase 1 project, Know the Risks: Alcohol and Older Adults will result in the development of a computer based alcohol risk screening and prevention education tool designed specifically for older adults, an underserved, underestimated population. Designed to be used in diverse clinic settings, the tool offers users alcohol risk screening and learning resources and encourages patient/provider discussion of alcohol risk concerns. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]